Betrayal
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: It hurts even a non-existent heart. Rated T for swearing and stuffs. Main Pairing: AkuRoku. One-Shot.


_Author's Note: First somewhat angsty story. I'm not used to writing stuff like this so it may not be the best…_

_But I still hope you enjoy it! I worked very hard to get it right. (I had to fix this so many times XD)_

_Thanks to: **InsaneDevilKitty** (for inspiring me with her song fic) & **squeedily spooch **(for editing it)!_

_**Warnings & Pairings:** Roxy and Axel have swearing problems. Boy kisses/love. **AkuRoku **and implied **AkuDem** (I guess).  
**Disclaimer:** Guess what! I don't own ANYTHING.  
_

* * *

**Betrayal:**  
It Makes Even A Non-Existent Heart Ache

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Three raps came on a bedroom door in the non-existent castle in the World That Never Was, the castle occupied by Organization XIII. A door labeled with 'eight' in shiny brass Roman Numerals was the object of the knocking. A short blond boy, the source of the knocks, stood outside the door, waiting for permission to enter. He heard a scramble behind the closed door before it finally opened and there, standing in the doorway, a tall, spiky-haired redhead with bright green eyes appeared. Number VIII, Axel, Flurry of Dancing Flames yawned slightly before he noticed the blond.

"Hey Roxy," He smiled ever so slightly at the boy before him. Roxy, or well Roxas, Number XIII of Organization XIII, and the Key of Destiny, smiled broadly back at him before wrapping his arms around Axel and standing on his tip-toes to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's soft lips. Axel immediately returned the gesture, smiling into the kiss. "Nice to see you this morning too." Roxas broke the kiss off, emitting a small whine from the tall redhead.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Ax?" Roxas wondered. Axel took a glance over his shoulder at his bed in the dimly lit room. A lump was curled under his covers, but fortunately Roxas couldn't see that since Axel was blocking his view.

"Uhm, actually Rox, now's not the best time." Axel answered. Roxas quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm still kind of tired, it still being morning and all –and you know I am not a morning person, Rox- so I think I'll go back to bed. Come back later okay?" Axel told him. Axel began to close the door on the blond, but the Key of Destiny stopped it with his hand.

"Let me join you then." Roxas purred. Axel looked at him with a surprised expression. Roxas usually never acts like this. It was **always** Axel who was the seductive one. It was very rare for Roxas to turn the cards on him so Axel figured his little blond love was in a very good mood. _'Shit! Why couldn't he have come later!' _The redhead's mind whined.

"Uh…" Axel hesitated. Before he could say anything more Roxas pushed his way through the door and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist once again. Roxas stretched his neck up and met Axel's lips in a kiss. Axel, caught up in the moment, pulled Roxas closer to him and Roxas licked Axel's pale lips. It shocked the redhead that the little blond took the initiative to do that, since Axel was used to being the one who brought their kisses further. Apparently Roxas was feeling a little confident today…of all days too. Axel allowed Roxas' tongue to enter his mouth while he returned the gesture, emitting a soft moan from the boy. Brain clouded by the amazing kiss he was receiving from the vertically-challenged blond teen, Axel, not thinking, brought Roxas over to his messy bed without breaking away. He laid Roxas down on the bed, but as soon as he did, a loud groan came from under the covers along with a muffled "Axie?" which immediately ruined the mood that was set by Roxas and his passionate caress of his lips.

Roxas roughly tore himself away from the redhead and looked at him with a hard expression on his face. He pushed Axel off of him and stood up. The flaxen-haired teen turned to the bed and tore away the covers to reveal another blond, a little older then him. He and the older blond stared at each other; each holding a different expression on their face and many feelings in their eyes. Roxas' blue eyes flashed with anger, sadness, betrayal, and confusion all at once while his face held a stone cold look. The older blond had an expression of a mixture of both confusion and apprehension on his face while his sea-green eyes just looked on tiredly.

The short fair-haired boy tore his eyes away from the other after a moment and turned to face Axel, who looked very guilty.

"Axel, what the hell is the meaning of this?!" Roxas growled.

"Roxy, it's not what it looks like!" Axel tried. Roxas looked at him skeptically. "Honest."

"Axel, you really expect me to believe you after seeing Number IX in your bed, half naked? You really think I am _that_ stupid?" Roxas yelled. Axel shook his head.

"No, no of course not!" Axel replied.

"Then why did you think you could hid this from me?! Why the hell would you go behind my back with _him_," Roxas paused, tears forming in his eyes, his non-existent heart aching with hurt, and pointed behind him at the blond, who was fully awake now and staring at both Roxas and Axel. "You actually got me to think we had something! Why the fuck were you messing with my head?! Apparently all I am to you is a toy, right? Someone you can play your sick games with while you go and do _stuff _with others behind my back. I'm just someone to fall back on when you are alone and in need of nightly pleasures." He glared hard at the redhead, daring him to contradict him.

"Roxas, that is not fucking true! We did have something! We still do! I made a mistake. I'm sorry!" Axel said desperately. He really did mess up. He didn't know what he was doing when he went to Number IX instead of his Roxas the night before. He really needed Roxas. Needed him so badly. He couldn't live his non-existent life with out the blue-eyed blond. But now, what he did the other night with the older blond epically fucked up his chances with the boy. Fucked them up so badly.

"Yeah, well I can't accept that Axel. I can't deal with you right now. You fucking hurt me. Sure we may not have hearts, but Axel! If I did have a heart you would have broken it into a million pieces by what you did." Roxas told him, the tears he hadn't allowed to fall before, were falling freely now.

"But Rox-" Axel began but he was cut off by Roxas.

"Save it Axel. Just save it. I don't want anything to do with you." Roxas averted his watery eyes to the floor as he pushed passed Axel and ran out of the room. Axel turned to stare at the door his beloved had just exited through. His eyes empty, distant, and his face sorrow stricken.

He had just hurt the best thing that had ever happened to him since he arrived at this hell hole. And there was no way to turn back time and prevent it all from happening.

_

* * *

__Okay so…how was it? Short I know, but I hope you liked it. I did!  
__I'm not really a fan of AkuDem, but I had to involve Demyx somehow 'cause I adore him._

__

Also thinking of making this a two-shot. What do you think?

_Anyways! Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
__**PLEASE REVIEW**!__ I'd love to know what you guys think!_


End file.
